Telephone
by AhmoseInarus
Summary: Let Me In: 20 - The team goes on a case, but Reid is called to Vegas regarding his mother. Once the issue is resolved, He returns to Quantico, but the team is still on the case and Hotch misses Reid, so he gives him a call... PWP


Telephone

Hatochiisai

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds and I am making no material or monetary profit off of writing this.

SLASH WARNING!

* * *

Hotel room in Topeka, Kansas

10 pm, Central Time

* * *

Hotch lay in the bed in the quiet hotel room, and sighed. He missed his lover. He had been on this case for nearly two weeks. Reid had been summoned home; his mother had attempted to commit suicide. This had happened literally fifteen minutes after they had finished their case briefing. Hotch had sent Reid to his mother. He had been in touch with the young man over the past two weeks.

Diana Reid was recovering very well. Not only was her son there to support her, but her husband. After they had all spent a day together at Christmas, William Reid had decided that he'd run away from his duties long enough and was now stepping up to the plate and, Hotch had to admit it, was performing beautifully. He was being a true pillar of strength for both his wife and son. Reid had told Hotch how after leaving after his first visit with his mother, he was a wreck. He had actually broken down in the halls of Bennington. His legs had given out and he had crumpled to the floor. But to his surprise, for the first time, hands were there to catch him. Hands that didn't belong to the team.

He had looked up and through his tears, saw his father's face. The man looked upset, but there was a raging strength in his eyes that Reid had never seen before. He told Hotch how his father had helped him to his feet, taken him home to his house and got him set up the guest room. For a week and a half, Reid had stayed with his father, and when they weren't with Diana, they were with each other, rebuilding bridges.

Reid's last night in Vegas, William had even taken his son out to ride his first roller coaster. Hotch had laughed at that visual, and then at Reid's "I don't know who was more terrified; me or my dad. We both swore we would NEVER do that again."

Reid was home now. And Hotch missed him terribly… so much so that the lion in his chest that had awoken when he realized his feelings for Reid, wasn't letting him rest; it was pacing, restlessly. Slowly, he turned and looked at the clock. It was just after 10 pm. Which meant that in Quantico, it was just after 11 pm. He sucked in a thoughtful breath, then let it out and grabbed his phone, hitting Speed Dial 1, giving in to the insistent lion.

It was halfway through the third ring when the call was answered.

"Hey." Reid greeted, and Hotch listened to the moaning sigh that he knew accompanied a full body stretch. And Reid usually did that while in bed. The lion in Hotch's chest purred as it heard the sigh of the gentle gazelle.

"Hey, baby." Hotch said, smiling. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I miss you."

"Miss you too, babe." Hotch said, still smiling.

"How's the case?"

"It's coming."

"You need me to come out there?" Reid asked.

"You're still on leave, baby. Enjoy it."

"Enjoy what? The extreme boredom? The loneliness?"

"Awww… you miss me that much?" Hotch asked, grinning.

"And more." Reid responded, and Hotch could hear the smile in his gentle mate's tone.

"I'm gonna come home as soon as I can, angel." Hotch said, and Reid smiled at that, drawing his knees up as he sat nestled into the pillows propped up against the headboard of the bed with an arm draped over his abdomen. "I can't wait to come home…" Hotch continued, and then Reid frowned as he heard the tone change in his lover's voice. "I can't wait to see you… hold you… kiss you…" Reid smiled and closed his eyes lightly. "… Touch you…" His eyes snapped open and he froze.

"W-What?" Reid gasped, his heart rate picking up.

"My hands on your face…" Hotch hissed in a low, sexual tone. "My fingers in your hair… my tongue in your mouth." Reid sucked in his breath, lip trembling. "I'll move it in and out… slowly… push you up against the wall, pin your body there with my own…I'll put my knee between your legs, and you'll be holding my coat in your hands…"

Hotch lay there in bed, smirking as he heard his lover gasping softly over the phone, and he slid one of his own hands under the blankets and rubbed the front of his own pants, closing his eyes and relishing the physical pleasure that the simple touch sent rushing through him.

"I'll only stop kissing you when I take you to bed…" Hotch hissed. "I'll undress you… maybe I'll be slow and teasing, tasting every inch of skin as it's bared… Maybe I'll do it fast and rough… rip your shirt open… buttons flying… Spencer?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"… Take off your shirt…" Hotch ordered. Reid's pulse quickened and he turned, setting the phone down and putting it on speaker before quickly stripping off his shirt. Then he glanced around to make sure that he had all the curtains drawn closed before turning and focusing on his lover's voice. "I'll run my hands down your chest…" Reid closed his eyes and lay back on the bed, arching into the imaginary hands caressing his skin. "I'll rub your stomach…" Reid moaned softly as his own hands twitched before beginning to do just that. "Back to your chest, maybe tease your nipples a bit…"

Hotch smirked when he heard Reid gasp out. "Give them a little pinch…" Hotch hissed in a low tone.

"Oh…" He heard Reid cry, softly.

"A little tug…" Hotch continued, and Reid moaned. "You're writhing beneath me, panting…" He grinned when he heard Reid begin to do just that. "And my hands move down your stomach again and to your hips… move down your thighs, and then back up on the inside."

Reid moaned softly as he ran his hand down the tops of his thighs, and then back up along the inside, turning his head towards the phone.

* * *

Scene partially removed for explicit content

* * *

He vaguely registered his lover's soft gasps as he fought to catch his breath. But eventually, Hotch spoke.

"Spencer?"

"… mmm…" Hotch smiled at that.

"Feel good, baby?"

"… mm-hmm."

"Turn off the light." Hotch said, and grinned when Reid whined at the request that would have him move. But he did as he was told. "Lay on my pillow…" Hotch commanded gently, and heard the rustling of the bedsheets. "Can you smell me?"

"… yes."

"I love you, baby."

"… Love you too…"

"I'll see you soon. Sleep well… Goodnight." And he hung up the phone at Reid's soft, parting coo of contentment.

Then Agent Hotchner stretched out, wiping his hand clean on his dirty shirt on the floor, nestled down into bed and closed his eyes, the lion in his chest purring softly.

And as he did, Reid was curled up around his pillow, inhaling his lover's scent as he drifted to sleep, a sated smile on his lips.

* * *

End


End file.
